


[TRANSLATION]last night I drank enough to drown/昨夜，我几近醉溺而亡

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史坦尼斯喝醉了,多亏戴佛斯来得及时。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[TRANSLATION]last night I drank enough to drown/昨夜，我几近醉溺而亡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [last night I drank enough to drown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436478) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> 为LJ第三轮换文活动所写;我合并了两个梗:史坦尼斯还很年轻。某场盛大的晚宴上，劳勃公然以他不尽兴为由给他难堪。所以，史坦尼斯开始喝酒。他注意力分散，心情沮丧，并没意识到自己喝了多少，直到他发觉……不太对劲。之后发生了什么？究竟这事如何改变了他的性情和习惯？文中还需要提及戴佛斯恰巧拜访君临。设为劳勃当政时期。告诉我他是如何看待劳勃和其他人的，一个来自跳蚤窝的人对进入红堡的感受，及其他。本文讲的是在原著主体故事发生前的事，所以除原著背景外无剧透。我不拥有原著。

_“都第五天了，老弟，你 **还** 滴酒未沾？来自多恩的上等货，包括女人，你全错过啦。”_

_若问史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩他现下最大的希望，便是让他哥哥至少小声点说话。但那根本没可能——所有人都听到了，现在（巨）桌边坐着的大部分人都开始盯着他看。_

_“我不渴，”他回答道，试图保持声音平稳。没用，因为他看得出自己现下的同伴们显然正在努力抑制住大笑。他哥哥可没他们的顾虑，而劳勃的笑声是如此的豪放，导致即便刚才附近桌还有谁没注意到这里发生的事，恐怕现在也会了。_

_“不渴？你坐下来后还什么都没喝哪。”_

_“我不记得这也是罪行。”他咬牙切齿地说，已然糟糕的心情急转直下，变得尤为糟糕。他根本不知道劳勃竟然有注意到。_

_“但那就教人奇怪，你怎么就不懂欣赏好东西呢，”劳勃基本算是在咆哮了，史坦尼斯希望劳勃不是自己的大哥，也不是国王，那样的话，就没人会阻止他立时拂袖而去了。眼下唯一对这番闹剧闷闷不乐的只有瑟曦·兰尼斯特——但这根本没法给史坦尼斯以任何慰藉。_

_“那与我无关，”史坦尼斯压低声音回答，意识到自己脸红了。他现在看起来恐怕荒唐极了。他当时怎么想起来接受邀请的？_

_“所以你就让人们觉得你连一两杯的酒量都没有？”_

_“我 **可以** 喝些个破酒。”等说出口他才发觉自己正中劳勃下怀，于是更咬紧了牙齿。_

_“所以你怎么不喝几口给大家看看哪？”劳勃边大笑边说，史坦尼斯还没反应过来，就有人把一杯盛满多恩红酒的特大酒杯端到了他面前。_

_他叹了口气，希望自己能把这杯酒扔到他哥哥脸上，但那不妥当，若有什么是史坦尼斯绝不会做的，便是在半个宫廷前嘲笑国王——即便那是劳勃自找的。话虽如此，并不是说他这辈子没喝过酒——他不喜欢，也不贪恋杯中之物，但现在说什么都没用了，不是么？_

_他抓过杯子，一下子灌了半杯，试图忽略正对他行注目礼的人数。然后他把酒杯小心滴放回桌上，然后盯住给他倒第一杯的诗酒女孩。_

_“满上，”他低声道，言简意赅，面无表情。酒口感不错——毕竟，是上好的多恩佳酿，不是哪个肮脏的跳蚤窝酒馆酿造的便宜货，也许喝上两三杯能让他哥哥收手。那样就没人管他了。_

_太遗憾了，他想，戴佛斯还没到——一得到劳勃要为清缴格雷乔伊叛乱的胜利庆祝的消息，史坦尼斯就发信让他赶来，他希望身边能有个理智尚存的人陪着。但天公不作美，他在路上被耽搁了，所以虽然他知道戴佛斯最终会来，但恐怕是赶不上这场伶人的闹剧了。_

_在哥哥大呼 **也许** 他终于学会及时行乐的笑闹声中，他又喝了一口。他拒绝回答，只是一杯接一杯的灌，两杯过后，侍酒女孩不再等他的招呼，就自行给他斟满了。期间，他想起来自己也许应该吃点东西，他还没怎么注意满桌的食物，也知道空腹大量饮酒不是个好主意。但不知怎么的，那也不重要了。三杯下肚，他感觉有点暖，但觉得那算是正常。感觉……不坏。他视野清明，手指稳健，酒的口感也很宜人。他没理由不再进一步证明哥哥错了，所以又喝了一口。_

***

等戴佛斯终于抵达红堡时，他在外面老远的就听到里面的吵闹和乐声。他把史坦尼斯的寄给他的卷轴拿给守卫——否则他们也不让他进去，毕竟他们还不认识他。

 

“我可以在哪里找到史坦尼斯公爵？”在对方让开路时他问道。

 

“也许在大厅，”其中一个守卫回答。“国王已经庆贺了数日，至少还有几天才能结束。谁知道我竟要感谢铁种们让咱们得到些宴会的残羹剩饭。”

 

戴佛斯谢过他之后进入城堡。他有点想赶紧跑去大厅，他已经晚了太多，但出于某些原因，他每次进宫总感觉寒酸。第一次踏足城堡时，他足足在原地愣了好几分钟才能抬脚前进。他情不自禁——围城后他第一次进入风息堡时也是如此，他希望有一次这种经历就够了。一想到自己连递给守卫的卷轴都看不懂却还能进入这种地方，他就觉得头晕目眩。有时候他根本没法相信有人称呼他为“爵士”。至少在他和旧识相处时，他们说话的口吻没有那种“他这种货色竟然拿到了爵位”的难以置信，但这无法改变他在被贵族们环绕的时候怎么都觉得不自在的事实。

 

当然了，史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩是个例外。戴佛斯用健全的手指摸向锁骨上挂着的指骨皮袋，然后径直走向大厅。

 

他的第一感觉是：国王这次可真是兴师动众——整个大厅都覆盖着他上次来访时还没见到的精美帷幕，少说也有八张的桌间散落着至少十个乐手，这样乐声便能覆盖整个大厅。戴佛斯不自觉地算了一笔账，对封爵前的自己来说，这房间里半数的食物便足够他家人吃上好几个月，但他很快抛开了这个想法。这不合时宜。

 

他定位自己领主的尝试处处碰壁——声音太吵，人太多。直到某人搭上他的手臂。

 

“我想你是在找史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩吧？”

 

戴佛斯转向右边，结果迎面对上了奥柏伦·马泰尔，看上去他正要离开宴会。戴佛斯没错过他右边美貌的女孩和以及女孩身边同样惊为天人的男孩，但马泰尔亲王热衷肉欲也并非秘密。而且他是少数几个跟戴佛斯谈过话且不让他觉得自惭形秽的贵族。

 

“是的，大人。只是恐怕我赴宴的时间比预期的晚了点儿。”

 

马泰尔亲王大笑，但没有嘲笑的意思。“爵士，若你是担心那个，就放心好啦，至少还有两天的彻夜狂欢在等着你呢。但我想你的主要任务可不是那个吧。你的领主大人在陛下左边最后一张桌子那儿，我要是你啊，可是要赶紧去终止那边的闹剧喽。”

 

然后他就带着那双孩子走了。戴佛斯赶忙前往他所说的桌子，期间，一个女仆不由分说塞了他一杯酒。

 

等到了那儿，他才明白马泰尔的意思。因为他还从没见过自己的领主大人喝过比苹果酒度数更高的东西，而此刻的他满面潮红，正呷着一杯和自己杯中物如出一辙的红酒。戴佛斯低头品了一口，皱了皱脸——上好的红酒，这是无疑。也许还是他这辈子喝过的最好的。但同时，对没喝惯这酒的人，它很容易上头（喝惯了也说不准）。他脑中跳出一个叛逆的想法——这事失控了。

 

在任何人发觉到他的到来并注意到他之前，他瞥了一眼国王。陛下正怂恿自己的弟弟学着点及时行乐，而戴佛斯可没错过奈德·史塔克不在他身边的现实。这并不奇怪——格雷乔伊叛乱基本是在北方被平定的，而非在铁群岛上，而他还要带走巴隆大王的一个儿子作为人质。史塔克公爵是个正派人，不会让家臣把孩子带回临冬城，自己却来君临狂欢。真要扪心而问，他也看不出这个持续一周的宴会到底有什么必要的。戴佛斯怎么都觉得这算是小试牛刀。打败一个早已不富辉煌的家族并不是将王座的钱花在这种大规模盛宴之上的理由。但若戴佛斯了解自己领主之兄哪怕一星半点的话，那就是，只要有狂吃牛饮和睡女人的机会，他可不会错过。若奈德·史塔克人在的话，这事也许就不会发生了——有他在，陛下从不会像现在这样大声嚷嚷，也不会如此酗酒。但他不在，而祈求相反的可能什么也改变不了。

 

同样，现在他也注意到在自己目及范围之内连一张空椅子都没有。他有一瞬间的犹豫，根本懒得走到桌前请安——他依旧觉得自己格格不入，不确定自己这个前任平民径直走到桌边要求落座会受到欢迎——但接着，史坦尼斯让女仆斟酒的时候正好转向了他这个方向（诸神啊，这看得就不对劲）。他眯起眼看了一会儿，似乎无法分辨自己所见，藉此，戴佛斯很确定事情失控了，因为他的领主大人从不需要看人两眼才认出那人是谁。戴佛斯离桌子不过几尺——随便哪一天，史坦尼斯早认出他来了。

 

接着，史坦尼斯起身，猛一拍桌子，惊得周围桌的人都转过来看向了他。

 

“戴佛斯爵士，我没料到你这么快就来了。拿椅子来！”史坦尼斯几乎是在咆哮了，同时大手一挥示意戴佛斯走近点。戴佛斯咽了口口水，听从命令，情不自禁的想起他唯一一次听到史坦尼斯这样大声说话还是打仗的时候。

 

他走到桌边，很显然，这一次史坦尼斯坐了上座（通常他会避开），一个女仆搬来一张椅子，往靠下座的几个领主中的空当走去。

 

“你去哪儿？搬 **这儿** 来，别——别得哪儿有空就插哪儿。” 史坦尼斯有一瞬间舌头打结，但戴佛斯选择性忽略了这事，正如他同样忽略了半张桌子的人都在盯着他们俩看。

 

“大人，”他开口道。“我不觉得我坐在那里合——”

 

“爵士，闭嘴，落座。 **过来** 。”

 

然后史坦尼斯把自己的椅子往左边移了一点，这次女仆不可能会错意了——她把椅子塞进史坦尼斯身边的空当，戴佛斯别无选择只好坐下。

 

他一抬头就和自己右边的一排贵族对上了视线，他格格不入的感觉更深了——每个人看着他的表情都在说“赶快起身离开”。同时，他也注意到国王“恰巧”把注意力转到其他桌子上去了。

 

戴佛斯没继续喝自己的酒，这时候他可不能犯糊涂。

 

“你来迟了。”

 

史坦尼斯的声音把戴佛斯从自我怜悯的白日梦中惊醒，他不喜欢这语调。并不是说他听起来失望了；他听起来像是因为戴佛斯来晚了结果导致他的人生都惨淡了，毒刺，戴佛斯简直毫无头绪。

 

“抱歉，”戴佛斯回答，试图将忧虑从声音中摒除。“天气难测。”

 

史坦尼斯沉下脸，又喝了好大一口。女仆刚好回来，在戴佛斯面前摆了一个盛满了食物的大盘子，这时候他才注意到自己领主的盘子几乎没动。

 

他不禁思索到底有没有办法让两人从这个房间走掉，以防发生某些明早会后悔的事，但他现在一点头绪都没，所以他决定先从食物开始。他几个钟头没吃东西了。

 

“好吃的话告我一声，”史坦尼斯在戴佛斯开动的时候开口。他口齿含糊，虽然只是一点点，但戴佛斯感觉一点儿都不好。

 

“您还什么都没吃，大人？”戴佛斯问道。史坦尼斯摇头的力度比所需的更大。

 

“我——我不饿。”

 

戴佛斯没说话，只是点了下头，同时左手拿勺开始吃。炖菜口味一流。若香料来自自由城邦可一点儿都不奇怪。他瞥了一眼左侧——除了之前看到的那些用厌恶地眼神看他的领主此时也开始埋头吃饭以外，没什么需要注意的。

 

“所以呢？口味如何？”史坦尼斯在戴佛斯吞咽的时候施压。

 

“好极了，”他评价道。史坦尼斯看着他，然后看向自己的盘子，接着动手吃起来，谢天谢地，他选择开始进食而不是继续伸手去拿他（又被斟满）的杯子。他显然也认定菜口味不错，既然他在吃了一勺后没把盘子推开，在他没看到的时候，戴佛斯把一杯水推到了他的方向，但对方置若罔闻。

 

“那…… **不可接受** ，”史坦尼斯吃了一半的时候突然冒出一句。他的手指在抖，他右边有人轻笑——戴佛斯就怕这个。

 

“但你那些洋葱尝起来更好，”史坦尼斯说，然后将盘子推到一边，伸手去拿酒杯。

 

不远处有人笑出了声，戴佛斯不确定自己应该继续呆着了。他该离开，但那恐怕是个比继续呆着更糟糕的主意。他开始头疼了。也许他该这么说，就当是借口，但此路不通。他看到人们边看着他们边低声交谈，他们当然会说——他坐的地方是史坦尼斯妻子的地方，若她在的话。戴佛斯不清楚她为何没来，但现在不是问的时候。

 

他转向史坦尼斯，觉得自己还是得回答，而——诸神啊。他在笑。有一瞬间，语言统统抛弃了他。他有时候会见到史坦尼斯的笑容，但总是若有若无，嘴角的上翘几乎看不出来，多数是在得到战争或战役的好消息时。不是说史坦尼斯平常有笑口常开的理由，戴佛斯很早就明白了这点。但现在，戴佛斯能看到对方的牙齿，这完全不是挤出来的笑容，而且，虽然史坦尼斯双眼充血，面颊潮红，手指松松垮垮地抓着杯子，不时洒出酒来，但无可否认的是……笑容很衬他。戴佛斯觉得自己会很高兴在平日能经常这个表情。思及此，此时的笑容是由于酒精所致难免让他感到不公。

 

“大人——”他刚开口，史坦尼斯就开始大笑。戴佛斯不知道该如何形容——那笑容既不闲逸，也不愉快。听起来不知怎么的……总觉得苦涩？

 

“你不该这样，”史坦尼斯喃喃道，声音轻得几乎与呼吸混为一体。他刚把杯子放下；这下他一挥手，手腕撞上杯子，里面的残酒统统洒到了桌布上，将纯洁的白色染成深红。

 

“抱歉，您说什么？”

 

“这些——这些废话，”史坦尼斯继续道，他根本没费心压低声音。“爵士，大人，全他妈的废话。”

 

有人倒吸一口气——这并不无理由。史坦尼斯可不是以公然咒骂著名的。而戴佛斯现在 **真的** 需要找个理由把他们两人都弄出这间屋子了。

 

“而且你明白为——为什么这都是废话？”

 

“我不知道，”戴佛斯几秒钟后回答，刚刚意识到史坦尼斯在期待他的答案。

 

“头衔…… **没有意义** 。因为——因为有你所以才没有人——没有人在风息堡饿死，现在我听到——我听到有笑声，因为你……坐在你应该坐的地方。似乎我让你坐在这是因为 **酒** 。”

 

史坦尼斯又笑了一声，戴佛斯听见他人的喃喃私语了。他快速扫了一眼桌子——对面也有人笑了。但那是因为国王刚说了些什么，国王依旧在忽略他们这头。

 

“大人，我不觉得——”戴佛斯说，然后史坦尼斯起身一把抓住了他的胳膊，迫使他也站了起来。他可能的确没有喝醉，但步伐也不稳了，可他依旧强壮得能抓得他胳膊生痛。

 

“绝好的主意，”他说。“我们该离开。一开始我他妈就不该来这里。”

 

然后他放开戴佛斯的胳膊，径直往门口走去。虽然他有点晃悠，但看上去并不像会摔倒的样子，所以戴佛斯在他身后一步的地方跟着他，也出去了。他没去看桌子——他不需要知道这次的爆发激起了何种反应。

 

同时，远离大厅已经足以让他感觉好些了——那里太热太挤又太吵。等他们走了足够远，他赶上史坦尼斯，一点不奇怪对方又一把抓住了他的胳膊。

 

“戴佛斯，”他咕噜了一句。

 

“大人？”

 

“我想——不，我需要些新鲜空气。但——哪里——”

 

“我们左手，”戴佛斯回答，走向一条据他所知应该会通往花园却也不会引起麻烦和太多守卫注意的小径。越少人看到越好。

 

来到户外委实不容易，戴佛斯感谢诸神让他离开了那房间。直到现在，他才意识到室内的空气有多么的污浊。

 

“好多了。我讨厌宴会。”他干巴巴地说，戴佛斯有一瞬间产生了两人都还清醒的错觉。

 

“我知道，大人。若能安慰您的话，我也不喜欢。”

 

史坦尼斯又笑了，但这次听起来没什么不对劲的了。

 

“也许是因为你是唯一——你是现在城堡里我唯一可以忍受的人。”

 

戴佛斯忍不住笑出声来。好了，他不该当真的。但他听得出那是一句夸赞，虽然“可以忍受”并不是什么溢美之词，但史坦尼斯对有他陪在身边也没什么意见。他不确定有多少贵族会如史坦尼斯信任他一样信任一个前任平民。

 

（而戴佛斯也不确定如果是其他大人决定要砍掉他的手指，他会否接受。）

 

“为什么，大人，谢谢。您过奖了。”

 

史坦尼斯摇头，试图往前走，但突然停了下来，戴佛斯觉得自己知道个中原因。

 

“戴佛斯？”他问，声音突然细了下去。戴佛斯从没听过他这样说话，即便围城挨饿时也没有过。

 

“大人——”

 

“我觉得—— **这不对，这不——** ”

 

戴佛斯的怀疑变为现实。他现在很 **确信** 这是怎么回事了。他赶紧跪地，在史坦尼斯吐在面前半死不活的树丛时保持他没栽进去。他之前已经料到会这样——喝了那么多酒却几乎粒米未进，总会变成这样。

 

他希望史坦尼斯明早什么也不记得，同时继续保持让对方抬头的姿势。

 

接下来的几分钟，唯一能听到的就是史坦尼斯粗重的呼吸。

 

“大人？”他问。“完——完了吗？”

 

史坦尼斯微微点了下头，还在喘着粗气。戴佛斯从口袋里摸出一块常备于身的布料，他不觉得自己可以动手。先是在围城时偷运洋葱进程，然后是这次——他不知道界限在哪。

 

史坦尼斯用颤抖的手指抓住布子，擦了擦嘴，然后往地上吐了口唾沫。

 

“尝起来真恶心，”他喃喃，声音只剩疲倦。“头 **疼的** 要死。”

 

戴佛斯明白，也知道那是什么导致的。“我们该回您房间了，”他说，声音很小。没必要大声。史坦尼斯看着他——他眨眼的频率比平常高得多，显然是在试图聚焦。戴佛斯不觉得他成功了。

 

“我们——我们应该？我不——我们到底在哪儿？”

 

“花园里。您站得起来吗，大人？”

 

史坦尼斯嘟囔了些什么，自己站起身，依旧有些不稳。戴佛斯抓住他的胳膊，搭过自己肩膀。他毫不吃惊地发觉史坦尼斯几乎立刻就靠上了他——他看上去几乎站不起来，更别说走直线了。戴佛斯试图回忆该如何在不通过大厅附近的情况下去到史坦尼斯的住处，但他对红堡的了解没深入到知道第二个选项的地步。他叹了口气，只得又往城堡和主走廊走去。有人在弹《卡斯特梅的雨季》，声音大到即便他们还离大厅有好一段距离，戴佛斯却连歌词都听得一清二楚。

 

“我恨那首歌。”

 

戴佛斯吓了一跳——他们离开花园已经至少五分钟了，而史坦尼斯一句话都还没说。戴佛斯还以为他快睡着了。

 

“唔，陛下的姻亲——”

 

“好像我不知道似的。”戴佛斯几乎被史坦尼斯口吻中的苦涩吓得缩了一下。“在他赢得战争的时候我差——差一点就被饿死了，而我得到的是该死的龙石岛。泰温·兰尼斯特呢，他放手下的一条狗去杀两个孩子和一个病妇，他女儿成为皇后，有人在宴会上弹奏赞颂他事迹的歌谣。现在，告诉我，他们怎么——怎么就能——”

 

“大人，隔墙有耳。”戴佛斯不想打断，诸神可鉴他也无权这么做，但他们还在走廊，而这里是红堡，虽然戴佛斯很清楚史坦尼斯怨恨他的哥哥，但他绝少大声说出口来。尤其在宫廷的时候——在这里谈国王的不是若被有心人听见，必将带来灾难性的后果。

 

但在接下来的旅程里，他还是用只有史坦尼斯才能听见的声音说：“您说的没错，那不公平。”

 

史坦尼斯没有回答，戴佛斯也没细说——他们不该公开说这些事。在抵达楼梯底部的时候他们撞见了一个女仆，戴佛斯觉得这个楼梯应该可以通往史坦尼斯的房间；他吩咐她赶快盛些水端上楼去。他们花了足有十分钟才爬到二楼——史坦尼斯的平衡感没有一点提升，而戴佛斯则得放慢速度以防任何一人摔下去。等他终于打开史坦尼斯的房门，看到满满一罐水放在角落的桌上时总算是松了口气。

 

他用脚把门关上，直到把史坦尼斯引到床缘坐下才敢松手，然后，他走向罐子，随手取了第一个看到的杯子装满了水。

 

“大人，您该喝点这个。会感觉好些。”他也在床缘坐下，把杯子递了过去。史坦尼斯接过水杯，手指还有些抖，喝了一小口后，他把杯子放在床上。

 

然后他转向戴佛斯，眼圈还红着，双颊也不自然地泛着潮红。

 

“你不该这么叫我。”

 

“什——什么意思？”

 

史坦尼斯又喝了一口水。“早说过了。头衔没用。什么用都没。都他妈是麻烦。你盖叫我的名字。”戴佛斯不免注意到他说话更含糊了，所以当他把空杯子放到床上时，看上去似乎被忧伤包围了。

 

“我——我不觉得——”戴佛斯刚开口，史坦尼斯就缓缓摇头，他的手指紧揪着床单。

 

“没人真拿它当一回事。诸神啊，头真疼。下次再也不喝了。话说回来，这刺就不该喝。我打赌劳勃明早绝不可能记得。至少你来了——告诉你，你比他们那些人都好，他们还是不明白，我 **恨** 待在那儿，我干嘛要去呢？都他妈的是 **借口** 。或者虚伪。也许两者皆有。还有，之前我在纳说的洋葱的事是真的。”

 

戴佛斯没时间编出一个答案了，因为对方刚一说完，就用手指抓住了他的手腕。虽然抓得不紧，但他短时间内也没法脱身。

 

他之前还没意识到自己离史坦尼斯有这么近，直到如今他抬头，发现两人之间不过隔了寸许。

 

“你不该惊讶的。那是我吃过的最好的食物。”

 

“大人——”

 

“ **请** 别。头衔明天再说，现在不要。”

 

诸神知道戴佛斯不该听他的。但领主大人不会对出身低贱的家臣说“请”字，而——算了。从他的角度看，酒精只是让史坦尼斯变得比平常多话而已，他还没听到什么出乎自己意料之外的话，额……直到现在。出于某种原因，那是史坦尼斯想要却也在清醒时绝不会提起的要求。而且——算了。代价不过是礼貌而已，而礼貌都是借口。他现在也弄明白了。

 

“好吧。 **史坦尼斯** 。可否允许我对此表示怀疑呢？”

 

“改变不了事实，”史坦尼斯回答道，他看戴佛斯的眼神里有某种温柔的东西，有一瞬间，戴佛斯觉得史坦尼斯可能靠的更近，那样他们两人之间就不再有距离了。他的眼睛盯着戴佛斯的嘴巴，戴佛斯不知从哪里冒出一个念头——若真发生了，那会带来怎样可怕的后果。他不知道的是，自己是否会叫停，他根本不该这样想的，他根本不该往那方面想。他可没有借口——他是那个清醒的人，若他再不拒绝，就更糟了。

 

但史坦尼斯低下头，摇了好几下脑袋。“我 **恨** 这个，”他低语道，更多是在自言自语，戴佛斯愈加祈求他明早不会记得这事了。多是为了史坦尼斯自己考虑——戴佛斯不觉得他会乐于回忆这段经历。他也不确定对方在说他恨这个的时候仅仅指代的是他喝多了的事。

 

“您该睡了，”戴佛斯说，试图保持声音平稳。“明早会好多的。”

 

史坦尼斯没有反对。他的手离开戴佛斯的手腕，低头去脱靴子。这让他筋疲力尽，接下来躺上床的时候都没掀开床罩。几分钟内，他就睡着了，为他好，这谢天谢地。戴佛斯没有试图改变局面，但他也不怎么确定自己想离开，恐怕在这里守到早晨才是上策。

 

唔，他睡过比这房间的椅子更难受的地方。

 

***

 

太阳一出来他就醒了，史坦尼斯还在睡。他觉得背痛，但话说回来，他好几天都没在床上睡过了，而格雷乔伊叛乱期间，他就根本没睡过床，所以这也算是无可避免的后遗症。他不知道昨晚该呆在哪儿，每次给他的房间从来都不固定，所以他又去问女仆要了几罐水。他用昨夜剩下的的水洗脸洗手，直起腰的时候却不禁疼得呻吟出声。

 

也就在这时，他听到了床那边传来的响动，转身后正对上一双充血的蓝眼睛向上看的视线，然后史坦尼斯闭上眼，转过脸埋入枕头。

 

“大人？您感觉如何？”戴佛斯问道。

 

“水，”史坦尼斯哑声说道，听起来很是不安。戴佛斯用其中一个新罐子倒了一杯水，他知道自己不能给予对方任何协助，所以等史坦尼斯坐起身后才把杯子递过去。

 

“什么时辰了？”喝完后他问道，声音听起来没那么沙哑了。

 

“还是清晨。我怀疑还没人醒来。”

 

“昨天多数人这个时候才睡。”史坦尼斯听上去一点感到不奇怪，戴佛斯想也是。“看在诸神的份儿上，若有人前来问我是否要参加今晚的盛宴，你去打发他们，告诉他们我不会去。”

 

“当然。那是说我得在走廊里睡觉喽？”戴佛斯问道，连他自己也有点吃惊。多数时候，他都是呆在更朴素点的住所。

 

“等等，你还没房间？”

 

“唔，是的。昨晚我抵达后直接去了宴会。”

 

“宴会——哦。”有一瞬间，戴佛斯担心史坦尼斯会又吐出来——他的脸变得苍白，牙关紧锁，戴佛斯知道他记起了昨夜发生的事。

 

“大人，您——您不该担心。”他觉得自己还是现在开口的好。

 

史坦尼斯摇头，然后用几根手指按住太阳穴，开始绕圈揉，指尖压进皮肤，力度大到指节泛白。“我的行为不可饶恕。我让你我两人在整个桌前难堪了，我 **应该** 担心。”

 

“大人，抱歉若这话说的不合时宜，但就我而言，我一点儿都不在乎……整桌的人是怎么看我的。”

 

“你——你不在乎？”

 

戴佛斯耸耸肩，重新坐回椅子。“我确定他们已经把我想得一无是处了，我也不指望他们会改变主意。那样的话，这事有什么问题呢？事情本就如此。”

 

“那还是不妥。我不该上当的。”

 

“上当？”

 

“我只是为和我大哥赌气才开始喝酒，否则我根本不会碰那东西。而我在走廊里说的话——为了你让我闭嘴，我该给你加官进爵。”

 

“我只是觉得若我不那样做的话，您就不会感谢我了。”

 

“你想得很周到。难以置信我都干了些什么。”

 

戴佛斯同情地耸了耸肩，再次起身去拿水罐——他自己也开始渴了。而且很饿，想到这里——他突然意识到自己根本没时间吃完那盘菜。等他把杯子放下，看见史坦尼斯示意他继续坐到床上，他去了，保持在一个安全距离。

 

“无论你是怎么看待昨晚的，我依旧得道歉。并非仅仅因为那不可饶恕，更因为我贬低自己行为绝无借口。”

 

“大人，您无需对我道歉。所有人都是那么看我的，而没人会蠢到在您面前提及他们的看法。至少不是当着您的面。”

 

“哦，我一点不怀疑 **那点** ，”史坦尼斯同意，听上去没像之前那样自嘲了。“但我受够了这场伶人的闹剧 ，至少它与我再无瓜葛了。”

 

“那我很高兴对我来说它从没开始。”

 

“说什么瞎话。若你今晚要去尽管去。”

 

“我对它真没什么兴趣。虽然我得承认我是在考虑回厨房看看有什么残羹剩饭。”

 

“我甚至都没让你吃完晚餐，”史坦尼斯呻吟道。

 

“而您吃得比我还少。我现在就可以下楼看看能找到什么，然后给您送上来。”

 

史坦尼斯摇摇头，反而站起了身。“那是由于我自己的愚蠢，我会解决我自己的食物问题。你是我的家臣，不是我的仆人——你不必给我送任何东西上来。”

 

戴佛斯紧跟史坦尼斯离开房间，没费心去问对方为何不叫女仆端上两人的食物，这样他们都不用下去。若史坦尼斯没那么做，他一定有自己的理由，那可轮不到戴佛斯来质疑。

 

他们抵达时，大厅并不是完全空空荡荡。桌子还在，而且在盛宴结束前都不会撤下，还有好一批仆人在清理地板，更换盘子与刀具，整理餐巾。但桌上还有食物，多是甜品和睡过——没有那些放着半小时不吃就会腐烂的食物。史坦尼斯用并没怎么加以掩饰的厌恶眼神看了一眼房间的状况，然后拖了把椅子，坐到某张绝不是昨晚所坐的桌边。他看了一眼桌上可供选择的食物，然后耸了下肩，拿了一个蜂蜜蛋糕。他似乎把吃蛋糕都当作麻烦事一桩，但戴佛斯知道他一定饿了。没有人在那样空腹喝酒后不饿的。戴佛斯也拖了把椅子，给自己拿了个蜂蜜蛋糕。很好吃，所以解决掉第一个后他又拿了第二个和第三个，一点不在意仆从向他们两人投以的好奇目光。又不是说他们会说什么。

 

史坦尼斯开始吃第二个的时候戴佛斯已经开始小口食用他的第四个了（恐怕他该试着找些实在点的食物，但他怀疑肉根本没得剩，而他很饿，只好用蛋糕凑合）。

 

“我没有改变主意，”他突然说道，然后咬了一口蛋糕。他还在吃，似乎是把这事当作一种义务。戴佛斯好奇他是否真的在意过蛋糕的口味。

 

“关于什么的主意，大人？”

 

“关于你的洋葱和咸鱼。”

 

史坦尼斯没有进一步解释，但戴佛斯对昨晚的那部分事件记忆犹新。他应该说饿得半死会改变人的感官期许。对任何很长时间以来都没吃过什么正经食物的人来说，吃什么都像在吃山珍海味。

 

但话说回来，也许他该接受这事。他可能一直会在与那些高贵的领主大人们为伴的宴会上觉得格格不入，他们嘲笑那些洋葱，殊不知也许某日那便是他们的救命稻草。而国王也从没和他说过一句话，即便他早已和拜拉席恩家族的其他所有家臣谈过好多次了，但戴佛斯为他能来这儿而骄傲，他很高兴自己效忠于史坦尼斯。他不想也不需要从其他人那里得到承认。

 

“我想那我该带点来才对。”

 

“我想下次再有这种宴会而我命你来的话，你会知道该做些什么。”

 

“那么好的，大人。我现在知道了。”

 

史坦尼斯对他微微点头，给自己倒了一杯水，然后继续小口吃他的蜂蜜蛋糕，戴佛斯没有错过他嘴角那一小抹若有若无的微笑。

 

戴佛斯觉得这事儿的结果没有像他原来想象的那样糟糕。他试图压下自己心中充满疑惑的那部分，他不知道史坦尼斯为什么坚持让戴佛斯称呼他的名字而非头衔（同时他也在幻想自己是否还有下一次这种僭越的机会），现在嘛，他觉得比起在稀薄的晨光洒满屋子的时候用残羹剩饭果腹，结果本可能糟得多。而既然史坦尼在抱怨蜂蜜蛋糕太过甜腻的同时，嘴角的笑容却没有消失，戴佛斯觉得史坦尼斯或许也是这么想的。


End file.
